


I just want you to know...

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [17]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Also. Can we get #16 from the most recent baby prompts list:"first I just want you to know the baby is fine. They are absolutely fine. ...what did you do?" I would not object to them being combined into a part two of exhausted mama Elide chasing a baby calling Lorcan.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I just want you to know...

Lorcan’s phone rang, a picture of Elide lighting up the screen. He picked it up from where it lay on his desk.

“Hello.”

“Hey. First I just want you to know the baby it fine. They are absolutely fine,” Elide sounded a little breathless. “Korbin!” Then there was a knocking sound.

Lorcan was confused. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Elide said, exasperated at the unknown situation. “Sweetie don’t!”

“Elide, what’s going on?”

“He locked me out. He’s locked himself in our bedroom. And don’t you dare laugh, this is serious. There’s a unattended two year old in our bedroom,” Elide said. Then there was the knocking again. 

“What are you doing?” Lorcan as he failed to hide the laugh in his voice.

“I’m outside playing peekaboo and just about anything to keep him distracted. Korbin no! Not that drawer.” There was a long silence. “There are now condoms all over our floor.”

Lorcan laughed in earnest now, phone pinned between his ear shoulder as he packed up his desk. “Hold tight. I’ll be home in 10.”

~~~~~

Elide was doing everything she should to stop her son from destroying their room more than he’d already had. She had exhausted her repertoire of peekaboo and was now playing chasings alomg the large window. Korbin thought it was fantastic. 

Lorcan pulled up and was smiling when he got out of the car. Elide just gave him a exhausted look and went straight in the the house. He had taken the full set of keys with him today so it was only a few moments before Elide saw him coming through the bedroom door and scooped up their son with a playful roar. Korbin squealed and hugged his father around the neck.

Elide sighed. Then she pulled out her phone. “Hi Manon. Coffee, now? Great.”


End file.
